


Wedd-ing Mon-ey

by casliyn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Money, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Don't forget to comment and or leave kudos!





	Wedd-ing Mon-ey

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and or leave kudos!

Hop wanted to give her the best wedding ever. **  
**

Why?

Because she was the strongest woman he had ever met and constantly worked her ass off to keep a smile on her families face.

He decided that it was his turn to put a smile on her face.

He knew it would cost a lot; he was trying (and failing) to not think about that. He figured that between his last paycheck, the heap of coins he had been saving and the thirty-six dollars the kids managed to scrape together, he was determined to make it work somehow.

“Okay kids, separate the bills from the coins and figure out how much we have to put on this wedding.”

“Mon- _e_ ” El tries and Hop pats her head.

“ _Money._ ” he directs her as the child looks up at him with wide eyes and speaks slowly again.

“Money.” she tries and he pats her shoulder encouragingly. 

“Wait, but we’ll be here all day then,” Dustin complains with a pout directed towards Hopper. He rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his hips,

“That’s why I told you to separate it into piles, take the total of each pile and add it all together.” he points at the crumpled money on the table.

“Will you just shut-up and count the money?” Lucas leans forward and gives Dustin an exasperated sigh. “Just count the bills with Will and I’ll handle the coins with Mike.”

“Or else will be here all day..” Mike pours out the heap of coins from the jar and begins to separate them accordingly into different piles.

Hop rolls his eyes and strides towards the kitchen, “If you all don’t stop arguing then we really will be here all day, just count it out before Joyce comes back home.” he waves at the kids as he throws it over his shoulder.  

He enters the small kitchen and swings open the refrigerator to pull out a beer bottle with a tired sigh.

Since he wanted this wedding to go well, he had taken up more hours at work. He decided to take in full day shifts back to back (it was stupid, he knew) in order to bring in more cash.

Because of this, his paycheck only got a ten dollar increase (it wasn’t the best but it was better than nothing).

He pokes around the kitchen, cleaning up a few things on his way around (he didn’t want Joyce to come home from work and force herself into work all over again).

After a few moments of the kids bantering back and forth, he decides to go back to the living room as the kids sit around the coffee table.

“How we doing so far?” Hop seats himself on the couch behind the coffee table.

Will nods as he dusts off his hands.

“So in total, we just put the coins in a pile according to what type of coins they are and we have about fifty-one dollars in total.” Lucas finished counting the pile which prompts Hop to nod his head.

“Well, that’s a..start.”

“How much did you kids get to then?” he points at Mike and Dustin who share a look.

“We got the thirty-six dollars..” Will gives Hop a sad look which prompts Hopper to rub his temples.

“So in total, we have about two thousand and eighty-seven dollars.” he wipes his face with an open palm.

In total, all-together?

That wasn’t nearly as much as he needed.

“Hop! Will! You’ll never believe what I found today..” Joyce’s voice blares through the house from the back door which prompts a panicked look to arrive on everyone’s faces.

“Hide the money, hide the money!” Hop whispers towards the kids as he leans forward and takes a few heaps of the coins and slides it into his jean pocket.

The kids quickly distribute the money into their pockets as quickly as they can, but it’s not fast enough since Joyce walks in with a smile that falls into a confused pout.

“Wait..what are you guys doing?” her eyebrows raise in an accusing tone.

“Nothing.”

“Just you know, hanging out…”

“Nothing!”

“We’re….we were praying.” Dustin bows his head towards Joyce who gives him a confused look.

“I didn’t know you were religious, Dustin.” she points at the curly headed boy as the groups head turns and give him an aggravated, ‘ _shut the fuck up_ ’ look.

“I am, I’m a judicious,” he states proudly which prompts Lucas to hit him underneath the coffee table.

Joyce bites her bottom lip and gives him a concerned lip, “Are you sure nothing is happening over here?” she looks over at Hop who clears his throat suspiciously.

“I’m positive, Joyce.” he reaches out and rubs her shoulder as he brings her small frame in.

“Wedd-ing mon-ey.” El croaks out which prompts everyone to fall into a nervous smile.

“What did you say, honey?” Joyce bends down to the ground so she’s eye level with El.

“Wedd-ing mon-ey,” she states again and pulls out the bills from her pouch pocket. Joyce takes the bills from. Joyce takes the money in her hands and grits her teeth as she looks over to Hop who has an uncomfortable look on his face.

“Kids. Get out of the room for a second please, Hop and I need to have a grown-up conversation..alone.” she points towards the front door and the kids exchange a look.

The kids nod and continue to remove the bills and coins from their pockets and onto the small coffee table.

“No problem mom, we’ll just head out to the arcade and meet Max there..” Will crosses over to his mom and gives her a small peck on her cheek as she nods.

“Just make sure you’re back before seven.” Joyce points at the young children who all slide on their jackets and exit the house with a slam of the door.

Once the kids make their way out of the house, and a few more minutes pass, Joyce takes herself over to the couch and places herself on it with an exasperated sigh.

“I know what you’re-”

“Hop.” she cuts him off with a hand up.

“Do you know why I agreed to marry you?” she raises an eyebrow at him.

He shrugs his shoulders and places himself on the couch next to Joyce’s small frame. She props her legs up on the table and sighs.

“Because I love you already Hop,” she starts with a small grin.

“I don’t need a big wedding to prove to everyone else and myself that I love you.” she reaches out and takes his hand in hers and gently strokes it.

It was no secret that they loved each other but, because he loved her so much he wanted to give her a wedding she’ll never forget.

He sighed and massaged his temple.

“All I wanted to do was show you how much I love and appreciate you,” he speaks with his hands which causes her to lean forward and take his hand in hers.

“You don’t need to go broke to prove that to me, Hop.” she smiles at him which he returns with a bright beam directed towards her.

“How about we elope? Just you, me and the kids..” he suggests as he leans forward to stroke her hair.

She nods at that and brings him in for a hug.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn!


End file.
